


They don't love you like I love you

by moonlightgalleon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: rs_games, Fluff, Hospital Receptionist!Remus, M/M, R/S Games 2016, Romance, Super Villain!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/moonlightgalleon
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 2 - Team PlaceHospital receptionist, Remus Lupin usually invites superheroes as guests for the kids. That is, until he gets the unusual request of inviting villain The Canis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** They don't love you like I love you  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** slight mentions of homophobia and dysphoria  
>  **Genre:** Fluff, Romance  
>  **Word Count:** 5800  
>  **Summary:** Hospital receptionist, Remus Lupin usually invites superheroes as guests for the kids. That is, until he gets the unusual request of inviting villain The Canis.  
>  **Notes:** I would love to thank my beta A-S-R.  
>  **Prompt:** #54 "Life isn't about waiting for the right time to come. It's all about doing all the right things in the time that is given to you." - Unknown

Remus sighed as _The Dazzling King,_ aka Gilderoy Lockhart, passed his desk with his usual trail of cameramen and reporters following him. Remus saw that ponce once every three month and yet he could help feeling more and more annoyed by the sight of him each time. Even his superhero name made him cringe. Who called themselves _The Dazzling King?_ If only it was just that, but Lockhart apparently thought the day was lost if he did not go on and on about how _he_ won the best smile in some stupid magazine four or five times in a row-Remus could not be arsed to remember.

There was also the fact that he would babble and babble about his perfect hair (which was not really that great), his blue eyes, and how beautiful he thought he was to the kids. _To the kids-to five year olds!_ Who did that? Remus let out a breath when he noticed Lockhart instructing the kids on how to pose to take pictures. Shaking his head, he cursed the board of St Mungo’s Hospital. None of the kids even wanted that twat there, but since one of his ancestors were among those who founded the institution, they didn’t have much of a choice.

At least Deadpool and Spiderman would be in the next day. They were not exactly the best at this, particularly Deadpool who would share the most crude sex jokes with the teenagers, but at least, they were liked.

As the receptionist of the hospital, it was Remus’ job to contact those heroes among other things. It was hard at first. The first time he called any of them, he was rejected by almost everyone except Deadpool, which was probably why he was his favourite. Remus pretended each time to be offended by the jokes, though Wade’s boyfriend, Peter, caught him hiding a grin in his sleeve more than once. After the director, Malfoy, insisted on having Lockhart, the rest of superheroes joined in. Regardless of how much he disliked Gilderoy, Remus had to admit it was pretty much because of him that they now had a steady flow of _guests._

Seeing as everything was pretty quiet, Remus made his way towards the adolescents’ ward. Standing near the doorway, he frowned as he noticed Lockhart directing some cameramen on the angles while he sat next to a girl, awkwardly patting her on her shoulder as though he thought what she had might be contagious. He honestly thought they would put her in a room with a dozen of other sick teens just for him? He was still glaring at Lockhart when he noticed the Weasley twins waving a hand at him and beckoning him closer.

“Alright, Remus? You’d burn holes in him if you glare any harder,” Fred asked as soon as he was within earshot. He had learnt to distinguish the two brothers from each other. They came often enough for their dialysis treatment. There had been lots of nausea and uneasiness at first, especially with Fred, but the twins adjusted well enough.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” he answered as he rolled his eyes.

“Those poor children, thank god they’ve got me to bring joy and happiness in their life…” Gilderoy said with that famous fake smile of his as he verified from the corner of his eye that the camera was on him. “...don’t be worried. The Dazzling King is here for you and loves you.”

“Dazzling arse would be more like it,” the tawny haired man muttered under his breath. Both Fred and George snickered loudly, causing Lockhart to turn to sneer at the three of them. Pleased he got a reaction out of him, Remus shot him a smug grin and snickered theatrically along with the boys.

Lockhart completed his visit soon after, making a whole scene about feeling heartbroken, but happy because he managed to _bring some light in the dark lives_ of those children. His lips curled derisively as he passed Remus’ table.

“Still here Lupin? I guess no-one wants to hang around a rude bastard like you.”

“Maybe, _Gid,_ ” Remus said, relishing how Lockhart’s face seemed to redden instantly at the use of that nickname, “but at least _I_ do not wear leather pants so tight that they are up my arse and turn me into an annoying dickhead.” He smirked when he noticed a fat vein throbbing on the superhero’s forehead. It looked like Gilderoy didn’t have anything to add as he stomped out of the building

***

Remus was just packing his things to go home when he noticed familiar wild black hair and green eyes looking at him sneakily-well at least he tried to be sneaky-from behind a potted plant.

“Well well well, I see I have finished here,” the receptionist said loudly, biting down a smile, “I am now going home, just after I fish my favourite bambi from HERE!”

The five-year old let out a high-pitched, delighted squeal when Remus grabbed him and swung him in his arms. “Now Harry, I thought I told you playing spy is only funny during day-time.”

“I know. I want you to make The Canis come to visit Draco. Cos he loves him. Because _I_ love him. Because I love him,” Harry said defiantly.

Remus blinked at the doe eyes and prominent pout, and exhaled. “I’ll see what I can do for you kid. But now, let’s get you to bed.”

“With a story? Puh-leaaaaaase?”

Remus grinned as he swung the young boy on his hip and walked him to the room. He could see Draco fidgeting on his own bed when they entered.

“Moony said yes! Moony said yes!” Harry squirmed from his arms as they got closer to the blond boy, and went straight for Draco’s bed. “And he’s gonna tell us a story now.”

“Really?”

“Yes Draco.” Remus ruffled his blond locks as the boy laughed and squealed. “Though why _The Canis?_ ”

“The Canis is cool. So cool. And funny. And he says bad words.” Draco whispered the last bit, looking a bit worried and satisfied.

“And he wears flower crowns,” Harry added solemnly as though that solved any lingering doubt.

Remus huffed a laugh as he dragged a chair close to the two boys. “Clearly flower crowns are a must. Once upon a time, there was a star called Sirius. He was the brightest one in the sky, outshone all the others…”

The two boys listened attentively to the story even though they had already heard this one a thousand times: a werewolf, Romulus falls in love with the star and the star falls on the earth to be with _his_ werewolf, forever and ever.

***

Remus plonked himself on his sofa, putting on some _How to get away with murder_ re-runs, and ate his indian take-away. He’d been too lazy to cook that day, and bought some on his way back. He had already showered, dressed in his comfortable sweats and large t-shirt. Though for the first time, he had not been able to get into the episode. He absolutely loved that series and yet, his mind wandered onto the two boys back at the hospital. _The Canis_ was a villain. Not the, _I want to destroy the world and make every human my slave._ He was more of a _let me ridicule the MP_ _or some of the superheroes._ The media adored him for the way he seemed to have no filter and loved badmouthing the heroes, people with power, or his family.

In fact, his family story was rather public, even though no-one actually knew his name. His father was ambassador in Morocco in his young years, met Walburga, they got two kids, moved back to England, and threw their two children out when they were barely sixteen. _The Canis_ loved narrating that story-his aristocratic fall from grace as he called it.

Forcing himself to rise from the couch, Remus seized his laptop and started looking for him.

***

Remus was standing in front of a posh building in Chelsea, of all places. Finding _The Canis_ was pretty easy, seeing as he had a Facebook page. Remus had sent a message, explaining who he was and what he wanted. He had expected him to take ages to reply, or to be laughed at. Instead, he got an _almost_ reply, with some curiosity. The Canis sent him the address and asked him to come because he wanted _to make sure he wasn’t just some media ponce, or some trash doing whatever shit_.

Taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders, Remus forced himself to relax. So what if he was going to meet a villain face-to-face, or that he was about to be in one of the poshest flats in London. He rapped his knuckles three times on the door, and waited. The door opened to reveal one of the most gorgeous people he’d ever seen. He had sharp cheekbones, grey eyes, olive skin, and his coarse black hair was tied into a bun at the back of his head. Really, that mask hid everything.  He had not expected _The Canis_ to be so breathtaking. It was only when he quirked an eyebrow that Remus realised he had been staring, and flushed immediately.

“Erm... _The Canis,_ I’m Remus Lupin. I erm, messaged you last Thursday. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr...Canis?” Remus berated himself as he extended his hand.

“Sirius is just fine and really, I’m not a _mister,_ ” he answered in a smooth voice, taking Remus’ hand.

“Like the star?” Remus blurted before he could stop himself, and blushed more profusely.

“Yes like the star.” Sirius answered, dropping Remus’ hand and turning his back to him.

*****

Remus could not help staring at Sirius-that is _The Canis_ \- as he was with the kids. He was nothing like he was yesterday. He still had his fucked-up sense of humour, and swore like a sailor, but it seemed like he was actually making an effort while he was with the smaller kids. Even the teens seemed to like him and that was saying something. With them around, Sirius allowed himself to use his impressive vocabulary. He was taking the piss from superheroes, particularly _The Dazzling King._ In short, the Sirius present today was totally different from the Sirius Remus met yesterday.

Sirius had been more than rude towards him, even though at first Remus had thought they were getting along well. Sirius had greeting him, shaking his hand. Remus could not stop blushing each time their eyes met. It was almost ridiculous how gorgeous the villain was. Even prettier in real life. Sharp cheekbones, full lips, olive skin and grey eyes! Grey eyes! The tawny haired man thought he might have choked on his tongue when he first noticed the colour. He himself had barmy eye colours. As a kid, he  was bullied because of that, and his chubby figure he never quite lost, and the poor state of his clothes. But Remus was more confident now. He knew he didn’t need anybody’s approval to be who he was, and like who he was.

Sirius had held onto his hand a bit longer than necessary he thought but then he might be reading too much into things. Things had been pleasant. He asked if he would like to visit the kids at the hospital once.

“...you see there’s this kid-he absolutely loves you. He’s five year old and watches the news so intently everyday to catch a glimpse of you…” Remus realised he was rambling and stopped. Sirius had an odd look on his face.  It did not seem like boredom, but Remus could not pinpoint exactly what it was..

They may have been actually heading towards some kissing as well, at some point, he thought. They’d been continuously moving closer to each other. But as they were leaning towards each other, something flicked in Sirius’ eyes and he pulled back immediately. His demeanor changed after that. Where he had been warm and welcoming, he was now cold, a bit rude, and absolutely refused to look at Remus in his eyes again.

“Okay, well I guess that’s all then. I’ll be there tomorrow,” Sirius said while he rose from the couch and rubbed his hands on his jeans. It was a dismissal-Remus could recognise it for what it was. They shook hands again, but this time, Sirius pulled his hand away so rapidly. He simply turned his back while Remus showed himself out.

Even though he knew he wasn’t there for that, it felt like an obvious rejection. Though, he could help wondering what prompted that change. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the loud laughter. Looking over through the glass pane, he could see _The Canis_ making wide gestures, making the kids laugh while Draco was looking at him with large eyes. Just as he was about to get to his work, berating himself for admiring Sirius in his skin-tight costume, the black haired man met his eyes and winked. It happened so fast that Remus wasn’t sure if he had imagined it or not. He could feel his face warming up immediately.

Shaking his head at himself, Remus willed himself to get back to work. He could not allow himself to develop crushes on pretty villains. He did not have time for that and most importantly, it’s been so long since he’s dated properly that he was not sure he still remembered how things worked. No, he was better like this. Anyway, Sirius did not show any attraction or possibility of being attracted to him. If their meeting last time was anything to go by, Remus had probably done or said something to offend him and now, Sirius merely tolerated him.

Remus was just saving up his work to go out for lunch when he heard someone clearing their throat at his desk. Raising his head, he met grey eyes and a bitten lip smile. Sirius sprawled his hand on his desk, leaning a bit on it.

“Just said goodbye to the guys. Would like to go out for lunch?” Sirius asked. Surprisingly, he looked slightly nervous and was biting on his bottom lip. Remus knew he should say no.  He knew he was about to fall-ridiculously-for this person and yet, he found himself nodding.

“Sure, let me just wrap everything up here,” he answered, gesticulating almost wildly towards his computer. Remus felt his face heating up when Sirius’ face broke into an amused grin at his gesticulations and willed himself to just stop being so awkward.

“Great. I’ll go and change and I’ll wait down for you in the lobby.”

The dark-haired person was already moving towards the staff toilet with his bag on his back. Remus cursed under his breath almost instantly.  This was just a disaster waiting to happen. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down, complete everything he was doing, and just save it.

***

Sirius was already down when Remus got there. He was wearing dark blue leggings with tiny stars on them, and a white tunic. His hair was pulled up in a messy bun and he had placed a daisy from those planted near the building in his hair. In short, he looked absolutely gorgeous. So gorgeous, Remus felt himself going weak in the knees when the shorter person noticed him and his face lit up like a Diwali night. His smile was all bright and sunny, and the receptionist found himself mirroring him.

“Hi again.” Sirius beamed as they got close enough and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “This fine?” he asked, jutting his chin towards their hands.

“M-more than,” the tawny-haired man managed to squeak. Sirius’ light hand was in his almost obnoxiously large one. Sirius’ prettily painted maroon nails were in his with the chipped purple colour. Everything seemed so much better suddenly. They were talking about almost everything, their work, Draco, the patients at the hospital, the Dazzling King and somehow, as they were sat on a table in a corner, the subject became dating.

“...I mean people just don’t even get what being genderfluid is, or the fact I don’t change pronouns make them think it invalidates my gender and makes dating hard. Let’s not even get started on being a villain.”

Remus straightened almost instantly at that, his eyes slightly panicked. “Fuck, have I been misgendering you all this time?”

Sirius blinked owlishly and gave Remus a really soft smile. “No, _he_ is fine. I identify mostly as demi-boy, but he is fine.”

Remus looked relieved at that and smiled at Sirius, who wrapped his foot round Remus’ ankle. The receptionist choked on the sip of water he’d just drank, and was blushing profusely.

The rest of the lunch was fine. Sirius still held his hand, but Remus was pretty sure it was all platonic. Sirius was just a tactile person-though he always made sure Remus was fine with everything-but the tall man was sure he was like that with everyone. That did not stop his good mood as he got back to the hospital. He almost had a bounce in his step and a constant smile playing on his lips.

***

The past week had been pretty surreal if Remus was being honest. Sirius was still hot and cold with him. Sometimes, the villain would text him and share some memes or jokes with him and sometimes, it would just be curt messages asking about the next meeting day. To say Remus was confused was putting things lightly. It was a Saturday night and Remus had been trying-and failing- to not think about Sirius, when a text had come in.

**Hello my wolf-boy, would like to come over tomorrow? :)**

Remus felt himself smiling like a lovesick teenager at the nickname and the emoji. Sirius was like the most adorable person, sometimes using emojis from years ago. Remus almost wanted to berate himself for his crush and knew he ought to decline, feign being busy or something, but instead, he found himself typing a positive answer.

_Wolf-boy? Already heard that one. I’d expect something more creative next time. Alright for tomorrow. I’ll come around 11 :)_

Remus had arrived at _The Canis’_ flat. He could feel nerves playing in his stomach. He had spent the morning debating on what to wear, and finally decided on an over-large white pullover and dark blue jeans. He decided against wearing his binder that day, his back was aching and though he did not think Sirius would be a bigot, he could not help imagining the look of shock and maybe mild disgust. Shaking his head to remove those thoughts, he knocked and waited. Sirius would not be like that. Even if Sirius had not been part of the trans community himself, he was sure the black haired person would never be intentionally mean to him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Sirius opened the door. His hair was tied in a messy plait at the back of his head, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a pretty long pink skirt, and a warm and sunny grin. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

The receptionist was immediately pulled inside and Sirius kissed him on both cheeks. He could feel the skin burning where Sirius’ lips touched him.

“Hi.” He waved awkwardly. Waved. He waved! Honestly, he was already looking like a tomato with his red face and he just waved.

Sirius, for his part, only raised an eyebrow though his lips quirked on one side.

“Hi…. _Moony!_ ” he added with a sly grin. At least, Remus thought it was meant to be a sly grin. Sirius looked as mean as a baby kitten most of the time. It was probably why he always wore his mask as _The Canis_.

“Moony?”

“Yes, Moony! You asked me to find a better name. You know a werewolf only turns on a full moon, thus Moony! You get it!?” Sirius’ face looked so bright and happy at that moment, Remus could only nod.

“Give me sec, I’ll just go make some tea.”

And with that, he was gone. Remus found it curious Sirius did not even ask anything. His chest was not very prominent but still visible. Either Sirius did really not notice or-

“Moony, here’s your tea,” the villain said as he handed the cup. Taking a deep breath, Remus decided to just go for it. If Sirius was about to be a twat about everything, better learn about it now and save himself the trouble.

“Erm...well I thought you should know. I..I am a trans man.” He was expecting the _bad_ expression people usually gave him when he said that. It was just a millisecond, but somehow, he seemed to remember only that reaction even when he knew the people he was talking to were not bigoted. It’s just the stereotypes they have ingrained in them before their education caught up. Sirius only had an expectant look on his face as he gave his full attention to Remus.

“Oh...that’s it. I mean, god that’s insensitive of me. I don’t mean that you coming out to me was nothing...I mean I appreciate the trust, but I was expecting something else I guess...okay so I’m just digging myself a hole.”

Sirius’ cheekbones were slightly tinged pink and Remus found himself smiling at the endearing person. Even though he rambled a lot of things, he did not think Sirius meant anything mean by it. That liberated Remus and he was more relaxed.

They ended up watching some _Friends_ reruns. Sirius cuddled on him as soon as an episode started. His head was pillowed on Remus’ thigh and Remus found his hand carding through dark locks all on its own accord. It was incredibly soft.

“I can’t believe it’s only now I’m realising how racist and bigoted this series is,” Remus said as one more homophobic joke was on.

Sirius turned his head, resting on one cheek to look at Remus.

“Oh thank god you’re saying this. I just can’t with this. Let me put something else and bring a blanket.”

They ended up watching Aladdin. Well, Sirius watched while Remus fell asleep after just twenty minutes after the start.

***

Remus was startled from his thoughts as Lockhart flattened one hand heavily on his desk with his usual pompous manner. Behind, there was that foul Skeeter woman and a cameraman. Remus was surprised to say the least. Lockhart wasn’t due for a month at least.

“Lupin, hello.” Lockhart looked from the corner of his eye if he had Skeeter’s attention, “It’s so good to see you my old friend. I hope the kids did not miss me a lot. I know they _do_ love me so much.” Remus could the scratching of Skeeter’s pen on a notebook and the stuttering sound of a camera as Lockhart bent over the desk to kiss his cheek.

Sighing long and loudly, the receptionist fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Glancing at the _journalist,_ Remus decided to at least try and be polite. “ _Dazzling King_ I did not realise you were supposed to come today. I thought it was-”

“Why, if it isn’t my _favourite_ superhero? Missed me _Gid?_ Is that why you came here today?”

Remus would have laughed at the dramatic way everyone seemed to turn at the voice. Sirius was there. Well _The Canis_ was there, in tight leather pants, a white tunic, and his usual mask. His hair was tied in a simple bun. While on anyone else that would have looked ridiculous, Sirius looked hot. Lockhart’s face was red and yet, he managed to fix his plastered smile on his face. His gaze was flickering between Skeeter, who looked like Christmas came early, Remus, who was fighting a smile though his lips were quivering and Sirius, who looked like the embodiment of nonchalance with a smug smile on his face.

“Well, shall we go and meet the kids? Since that is why _we are all here for,”_ Sirius said, rubbing his hands and giving a very pointed look to Gilderoy. He passed the others, pausing only to wink briefly at Remus, who found himself blushing, and went directly for the kid’s room.

 _Dazzling King_ looked like he wanted to throw a tantrum, but was only containing himself because of the camera. He marched towards the room, not even sparing Remus one last look. As soon as they disappeared into the corridor, the tawny haired man found himself snickering into his sleeve.

All throughout the visit, each time Remus glanced up, he and Sirius shared a smile or a wink as Sirius was mocking Lockhart to _his face._ And each time it happened, Remus felt something warm in his belly. Lockhart, for his part, looked almost murderous, his face a proud purple colour and a fat vein throbbing on his forehead. The kids were laughing. Draco was looking up at _The Canis_ like he was the embodiment of Santa.

It was nearly one when Remus heard Lockhart stomping out. He paused by Remus’ desk, his eyes bulging dangerously and his lips curling into a sneer. Glancing to his right, the tawny haired man saw Sirius talking with Skeeter. Well, she had him cornered more like.

“I... _The Canis..._ villain…” He seemed so angry that he couldn’t even form sentences. “He...he is a villain and I want...no, I _demand,_ that he stops coming here. I have...I get to arrest him now.”

Remus’ eyes widened but he knew Lockhart could not act on his airy threats. Sirius had not done anything wrong-well legally wrong. Lockhart could not do anything against him. Remus only rolled his eyes at the _superhero’s_ dramatics.

“Well do that if you’d want to. Sirius has not done anything wrong except tell you how much of a ponce you are. But since that is simply the truth, I’m not sure it even counts,” he ended with a smirk.

Lockhart’s face crumpled, but he said nothing as he went away. He was followed seconds later by Skeeter and her cameraman. She muttered something about the drama as she was away, but Remus could not bring himself to care at that moment. Not when Sirius-now without his mask-was coming toward him. Not when he was looking at Remus like he was the only thing on earth. Not when Remus could almost allow himself to believe that Sirius might fancy him back.

“Alright Moons?” he asked carefully. Sirius was standing very close to him. Close enough for Remus to catch a whiff of his smell-the weirdest combination of dog, cigarettes, and lemons.

“More than,” he breathed. Remus was almost feeling light-headed from staring at Sirius’ face. He really, really wanted to kiss at that moment-his cheek, forehead, chin, and lips. He really wanted to, but he did not have Sirius’ permission and that was all that mattered.

It only occurred to him at that moment that neither of them had said anything in a long time. They were just gazing at each other. Sirius was biting his lip as he looked up at him.

_How much I would like to help you in biting that lip. I’d bite it, and then lick it to make it up to you._

“Then why don’t you?” the villain said as he stepped even closer.

He said that out loud. He’d been so distracted, he said that aloud where Sirius could and had heard him.  It was only after his momentary panic that he grasped the other person’s words. He could. Sirius wanted him to.

Raising his hand to cup the back of Sirius’ neck, he pulled him close, looking back at those grey eyes for  silent permission again. Only when Sirius nodded, he crashed their lips together. It was messy, with too much teeth, but still so good. He did bite Sirius’ bottom lip, making him moan, and then licked it.

They were both slightly breathless by time they pulled apart.

“Come on a date with me. Tonight. Please? We’ll go out for dinner. Or just stay in and cuddle. Whatever you want.”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll come to yours and we’ll order take-out. I don’t think I could wear my binder all throughout the day and during our date,” Remus said a bit nervously.

“Yes, and there’ll be cuddling to go with it,” Sirius whispered as he stood on his toes to press a kiss on Remus’ nose.

***

The date had gone marvelously well. They ordered in Indian. Remus was dressed in his softest pyjamas, and Sirius in his. They ate on the sofa, watching some cartoon reruns, though they talked more than they watched television. At some point Sirius took his hand, playing with his fingers, and Remus suddenly felt very light-headed. Sirius had to repeat his question three times before he finally managed to catch it.

They were actually in bed now, Sirius sitting between Remus’ legs while he plaited Sirius’ hair. Sirius was talking about the cartoon they just watched. And even though Remus was not paying attention properly-too busy revelling in the feel of Sirius’ hair in his hands-he was still humming when needed.

“Okay, all sorted, love.”

Sirius pressed his hands in his hair and turned. He looked really very pretty with a french braid.

Remus cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone slowly. “Can I kiss you?”

Sirius answered by closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was much better this time-all slow and languid. They fell asleep with Remus’ arms all around Sirius’ body, their legs tangled and quietly exchanging kisses.

***

Remus woke to the feeling of being very well rested. His mind was still groggy as he became aware of several things around him. One: he was very warm. Two: there was a face tucked into his neck and soft lips pressing kisses. Three: he and Sirius were still tightly wound around each other, and he felt incredibly at ease.

He started to pull away after some time. A grey eye peered open as he stretched his body.

“Sneaking out on me?”

“I wouldn't dare,” he said as he kneeled on the bed to kiss Sirius. “Morning, I was about to make you some pancakes.”

Sirius pulled a face.

“Okay what's wrong with pancakes?” Remus asked with a huff.

“Well for one, they're all flat and soft and sweetish. They should be sweet. Not just sweetish!” Sirius said indignantly. “Waffles on the other side…”

Remus rolled his eyes at his dramatics and muttered something about drama queens under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen.

Sirius was scrolling on his phone when the tawny haired man came back with breakfast.

They started eating well enough until Sirius decided that Remus should feed him, and it all ended in a mess with loads of maple syrup and melted butter.

***

Remus would have felt embarrassed about the skip in his steps if it wasn't for how happy and content he felt. He was dating Sirius Black-yes dating.  They talked before he went away for work, and they were now officially dating. Dating.

He could not even bring himself to be mad because he was about to be late to work. He had a perpetual love-sick grin on his face. That is, he had one until Lockhart appeared in front of him. He didn't even manage to ask his question that Lockhart got him unconscious.

***

Remus came back to himself some time later. He didn't know how much time had passed since that ponce hit him. He was tied to a chair in a posh flat, whose walls were full of pictures of Lockhart.

Gilderoy’s flat. That kidnapped him and brought him back to his own flat. Remus thought he might have laughed in different circumstances. Right now what mattered was fleeing. He started to struggle against the ropes, but they were tied tightly.

Dazzling King appeared after what might have been seconds or minutes. He was not wearing his stupid costume, but a dressing gown. He tutted as he approached.

“Oh come on, Lupin. You wouldn't think I would let those ties just like that?” he asked sipping some tea. He took a dramatic pause allowing Remus to flare at him before he added, “Just tell me where Canis lives, or get me to him, and I'll let you go. I promise.”

Even though he felt scared, Remus knew he would not give anything away. He made a whole show of acting like he was thinking about it. “How about no?” he said with his most sarcastic smile.

“Well then prep-”

“Really Gid, the amount of time you spend with my boyfriend. I’d be jealous if I didn't know Remus doesn't do ponces.”

Sirius’ voice came from the back of the room. He was dressed in his usual costume.

Lockhart spluttered, his mouth opening and closing all on its own accord. And then everything happened really quickly. Lockhart was still gaping when he somehow managed to trip over his own feet, and Sirius was by Remus just the next second, untying him really quickly. There were red marks on his wrists, but he was more than glad to be free. Sirius had his arm around his waist, supporting a bit of his weight.

“You’ll pay. I’ll make you pay and get you sacked Lupin. Just...just you wait.”

“Oh no you won’t! If you do anything against me or Sirius, or even come and parade yourself again at the hospital, I’ll ring Skeeter. I’m sure she’d love to hear how _The Dazzling King_ thought it fine to kidnap me.”

Lockhart opened his mouth again but was abruptly cut off by Sirius who just carried the receptionist outside.

“Honestly Moons only you could have gotten yourself kidnapped just after you and I start dating.” Sirius chuckled as he supported Remus’ weight toward a bench and sat next to him.

“Oh please, I didn't get myself kidnapped. I didn't exactly ask for it,” Remus huffed, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest and protruding his bottom lip into a pout. He was pleased to see.

Sirius’ eyes darkening as he stared at his lips. Remus licked his lips almost unconsciously at that moment.

“Okay,” the villain said as he inched himself closer and slid and arm around Remus’ waist, “how about I ply you with food, cuddles and kisses tonight to get myself forgiven.” He ended with a shower of kisses over Remus’ cheek.

The receptionist turned his face for a proper kiss which left both of them looking slightly dazed. “Okay I think that can be arranged,” he breathed.

“That, my dear Moony,” Sirius said as he pressed one more kiss at the corner of his lips, “is the most excellent.”


End file.
